


Gender sucks.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Gerard Way, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Two tran kids fall in love and stick by eachother threw all the bullshit. Mostly fluff and love. Guarenteed happy ending. Thanks for reading!





	Gender sucks.

_The first time i bought a bra, it was a bra with built in pads meant for breast cancer survivers, i went straight to the bathrooms and threw up with adrenaline. I had to call Frank to take me home, my hands shaking and sweat dripping off me. He arrived with no questions asked, taking my hand as he lead me out to his car. He sat on the bed as i tried it on, my hands shaking so much i had to ask him for help. He didnt even blink, doing up to buckles quickly before leaving me to get dressed. I stared in the mirror at myself, the smallest change made a big difference. As i opened the door, he grinned wide and held up both thumbs._

_"Looks good, gee"he had told me, softly squeezing a few fingers._

_"I wish we could swap body parts"he added with a chuckle, making me blush. Frank came out at 13 as trans, always binding and hiding his body. I didnt realise until i was 16. That was three years ago now._

"hey Gee. Got any smokes?"i glanced at Frank walking up the drive way, throwing him the pack when he was close enough

"Thanks girl, hey new skirt? Its cute"he grinnrd wide as i blushed

"Nerd man"i hummed, bumping shoulders with him

"Im nice okay? Digging the black eyes today"

I blushed again, ducking my head making him laugh

"I got a date, do i look pretty?"he hummed 

"All you had to do is get dressed"i pointed out, making him shrug.

"Its with Jamia. Got to break it to her that maybe a dick doesnt live down my pants"

I laughed and bumped our shoulders again

"Shit, how you gonna break it to her?"

"God knows"he shrugged, leaning into me more

"I wish it was easier"he whispered

"Youll find some girl who loves vagina okay?"

He snorted and nodded as Jamias car pulled up

"Ill see you soon, probably with a black eye"he hummed, pushing himself away with his foot. 

"Later, Frankie"

He grinned and jogged up to the car, climbing in immediatly. I headed back inside, throwing myself on the couch as Mikey walked in.

"I thought i heard Frank"he frowned

"He was here, going on a date"

Mikey nodded and sat down, texting on his phone.

"You gotta tell him you want his babys, dude"Mikey said

"He wants a girl, leave me alone"i mumbled as i got up, heading downstairs. Mikey followed me down, resting against my doorframe.

"You are a girl"he said

"Not like what he wants"

The basement door opened and i glanced at an agry looking Frank, slamming it closed before he kicked it.

"Fucking assholes! I swear holy shit!"he shouted loudly, 

"Didnt go well?"i offered making him kick it again 

"Fuck off fuck off"he snapped, i knew he wasnt talking to me though. He let out a sigh before slidding down to sit on thr floor. I glanced at the door, Mikey must have left and closed it.

"Frankie youll find somebody"

He let out a cry, folding in on himself as i got up to confort him.

"Youre okay"i whispered

"She said i lied and that i wasnt a man and does it make her a lesbian that we did shit? Fuck her fuck everybody"

He folded in on me, resting his head on my lap

"Shes a douchebag"i mumbled, making him sniff

"She is, i hate her shit"

I rubbed his head as he cried, pressing in close to me and staining my bottoms with tears before he settled down, sitting back up to wipe his face.

"I get it okay? Some girls cant dig it and its fine, but to say that shit hurts"

I nodded and sighed, staring at my hands before i grabbed a bag of weed out of my drawer. Frank laughed softly and leaned into me as i rolled one, i handed it to him once i was finished and he immediatly lit it. 

"I got you, who else do i need?"he sniffed making me laugh 

"Exactly, im great"i mumbled, making him nod 

"Sorry i burst in a cried against your dick"

I laughed and shrugged, taking the joint. Frank crawled into bed, curling up with his back to me as i finished it off, before i spooned up close. 

"Thanks gee"he whispered, pressing back against me. I shut my eyes, his hair pressed against my nose. 

"Youll find youre princess"i whispered making him hum softly

"Maybe i already have"he admitted quietly, before soft snores echoed through the room. I drifted of soon after, thinking of the what ifs. Frank woke up up with a shake

"Dude shit"i whined

"Your boner is digging into my ass, turn over ill be the big spoon"

I yawned and rolled over, letting him curl up against me

"You wear like chicks underwear dont you?"he said making me snort

"Where the fuck did that come from?"i laughed 

"Like how does it fit?"he added

"Shut the fuck up Frankie"i giggled, making him hum and wrap an arm around my hip. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth around me. We didnt fall back to sleep, just enjoyed being close before Frank got up, mumbling about peeing. I rolled onto my stomach, watching him walk into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came out, he was yawning and pushing his fringe behind his ear. He caught my eyes as i stared, pausing midstep.

"Take a picture asshole"he grinnrd

"I would but my phones over there"

He climbed into bed, facing the ceilling 

"So, Jamias an ass"he said making me snort

"Were you into her?"i asked

"A bit, nothing big like? We had three dates"he shrugged making me hum

"I get you. So like when your like uh, with a chick, you dont get anything in return? How dont they notice?"

"I usually say i came in my boxers, nobodys going to check"he whispered

"That must suck though"

He nodded and shrugged

"Its okay, i can get myself off"

I laughed and pressed my fave against his shoulder, nipping it with my teeth

"Dont start biting me"he laughed as i stuck out my tongue

"You ever been with a dude?"he asked as i snorted

"The fuck do you think?"i whispered

"Like ever, have you kissed one?"

I shrugged and turned my head away, facing into a pillow

"Shit Gee"he whispered

"Its cool"i hummed 

"Hey guys. Gig?leaving now"

I glanced at Mikey

"Fuck yes!"

I whined and lay back on the pillow 

"My make up!"

"You look gorgeous Gee. Cmon"

I got out of bed with a sigh, pulling on my boots as Frank did the same before he was dragging me out of the room. An hour later and Frank was drunk and giddy, jumping onto Rays back most of it. He glanced at me and jumped down, dragging me out of the crowd. He pulled me to the smoking area quietly

"Good gig?"

I nodded and smiled, lighting up a cigarette.

"Im going to do something really weird okay? Dont punch me"he whispered before he was inches from me, i could feel his breath on my lips as i looked into his eyes.

"Frankie?"i whispered making him glance at my lips 

"Not weird right?"he mumbled, moving his hand to my neck.

"Dude cops!"

Mikeys voice filled my ear as Frank pulled away quickly

"Shit ive got-"

"Run you idiot"Mikey shouted before Frank turned and ran down the back alley. Me and Mikey went to the car as they checked us and brealised us, both coming up clear

"Yay for being broke"i laughed as i got in the front 

"He was gonna kiss you"

"Yeah"i whispered as Ray climbed in the back, 

"Shit is that Frank?"Mikey said and i glanced at the cop shoving Franks legs apart

"Oh fuck"i mumbled getting out, Frank glanced at me and held up a thumb

"Hes a minor, you need permission"i said making the guard roll his eyes 

"The fucks he doing in an over 21 gig?"

"Half the people here are underage!"i argued before sighing

"Ive nothing on me!"Frank snapped before the cop sighed and shoved him into me

"I catch you around here again ill arrest you"

Frank nodded once before dragging me to the car

"Did you chuck 25 dollars worth of weed?"i asked making him laugh and get into the front, Mikey already in the back.

"Nah. Boobs are great for holding stuff"

I snorted and started the car

"Howd they catch you?"

"Surrounded man"he sighed as he lit a cigarette, the rest of the drive was in silent untul i broke it 

"Whos going where?"i asked 

"Rays"mikey said 

"Yours"Frank yawned before curling into a ball against the door. I pulled into Rays a few seconds later and they both got out with tired goodbyes before i pulled away from the curb. Frank didnt say anythinf as we pulled into the drive, but gripped my wrist when i tried to go out.

"Just..i really like you"he whispered

"As in a-i want to call you princess and kiss you everyday, and i want to keep doing everything we do only that were actually fucking together and not denying anything"he said 

"Because its been going on for years, Gee. You know it has-"

"I like you too"i whispered making him look up from his lap with a giddy smile 

"Good, thats a hell less awkward"

I laughed and got out, leading him into the house. He went straight downstairs as i grabbed a soda, following him down. He had his back to me no top on, tattoos littering the soft skin. 

"Sorry"

He pulled on his tshirt and shrugged, kicking off his jeans to climb into bed. I grabbed a pait of pyjama shorts, going into the bathroom to change into them before lying down next to him. He pressed close to me, his head against my neck.

"Night gorgeous"he whispered

"Night Frankie"i whispered as his breathing was already evening out. Soft snores echoed the room before i drifted off. When i woke up, I could hear Franks laugh upstairs but ignored it, curling futher into the blankets. I zooned out until the bed dipped and Franks soft hands moved into my hair.

"Hey Gee. Okay today?"

I looked up at him, noticing the wet hair and the damp tshirt 

"Youre soaking"i nudged his knee with my nose

"Yeah i forgot a towel, went looking for one then only for everyone to see my tshirr cling to my boobs"

I nudged his thigh again 

"They dont care"i whispered making him sigh

"Gender is fucked, you okay?"

I nodded and sighed 

"Be the big spoon?"i whispered, grinning when he nodded and shuffled behind me. He rested his hand on my stomach, digging in softly before moving to my thigh softly brushing his finger tips there 

"Tell me whats wrong"he whispered 

"I just feel shit"i whispered 

"Like my body, you know?"i added making him sigh

"I know princess"he whispered, giggling when i blushed.

"Youre gorgeous you know?"

I giggled and rolled over to face him

"Charmer"

He laughed and shrugged, shifting forward slightly until he could kiss my cheek.

"Cmon, i put coffee on but Mikeys going to rob it"he grinned before getting up, disappearing upstairs. I followed him up, sliding into the chair as Mikey and Frank laughed about last night.

"Hey gee, i got to go to grandmas today, remember?"

I looked up at Frank and nodded, he handed me a mug.

"Youll be okay; wont you?"he whispered, crouching so he was eye level.

"Im gonna just sleep it off i think"i whispered, making him frown, resting his fingers on my knee.

"Call me when you need to gorgeous. Ill see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"i whispered

"Just fucking kiss him already shit"Mikey laughed as Frank snorted; i blushed as Frank kissed my jaw

"Later assholes"he hummed as he left, Mikey smirked at me.

"Finally shit"he laughed as i stuck up the finger, heading downstairs. I felt weird, like my mind was wrong and my body disgusting. I slept most of the day away, not leaving the bed until Mikey came in my room with a bottle if vodka.

"Rays coming, i told Frank and hes trying to come. Hows it so bad today?"mikey asked

"Im okay"i whispered

"You havent ate all day, just stayed in bed"he pointed out, setting the xbox on. Ray came a minute later and drinks started flowing. When Frank finally came, he was covered in sweat and he grabbed one of my hoodies, going into the bathroom to change. He climbed inyo bed then, wrapping his arms and legs around me.

"Im here, youre okay"he whispered 

"Yeah yeah im okay"i whispered back, turning my head into his neck.

"Did you run here?thats like an hours walk"i whispered

"Grandma drovr and then shes drinking and wouldnt lend me the car, ass"

I giggled and pulled him closer

"Okay, im sorry im gross as fuck i gotta shower"

I held on tighter as he giggled, rolling us over so i was on top of him.

"Cmon princess, i gotta shower"he whispered quietly. I shook my head and kissed his cheek before pressing my nose against it.

"Stay with me, just a little while okay?"

"Okay babe"he hummed

"Here dude, its here when you need it"mikey said holding up Franks glass

"Oh no thank you, i got church tomorrow"he hummed quietly. I pressrd another kiss to his cheek.

"Gotta be holy, right?"

He grinned and nodded, meeting my eyes

"One of us gotta be in fairness"he whispered, i leaned forward and kissed him as he gasped and moved his hands to my neck. It was slow and soft until he broke apart, grinning. 

"Shit we waited so long"he whispered

"You think? Fucking love birds driving us insaine"Mikey laughed as i got of him

"Can i go shower now?"Frank whispered, i nodded and smiled slightly 

"Back in a minute gorgeous"he kissed my head before he got up, going into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, spooning up behind me as his arms held me close. I drifted of to sleep feeling safe and content. Waking up, Frank was topless, holding his top over his chest.

"Frankie?"i whispered

"I cant find my binder, it was here wasnt it?"he whined

"Relax Frankie, ill find it okay?"i whispered as i got up, i checked the bathroom firsy, finding his binder on the bathroom door. I handed it to him as he sighed 

"Whats wrong?"i whispered as he sighed, leaning to lean his head on my chest 

"Nothing im just tired Gee"he whispered. He pulled away to turn his back to me, pulling on his binder and top before he kissed me softly, i pushed into it as we kissed, moving my hand to his neck and the other hand to his hip. He moaned and parted his lips, letting me in. He pulled me closer by my hips until he sat down, pulling me with him without breaking the kiss. He moved his hands to my thighs, stroking softly before he gasped as his thigh pressed against my crotch, i felt my face heat up as he moved his hand up to palm me. I broke apart to curse

"Holy shit your touching my dick"i breathed making Frank laugh 

"Fuck yes i am, you got to be quick as shit though ive got mass"

I laughed and kissed him lightly again, biting my lip as he moved his hand to the waistband. He glanced up to meet my eyes as he pushed his hand in, his pupils blown as he got his hand around me. I whined and shut my eyes, pushing my hips up to meet his fist.

"Fuck princess, so gorgeous"he whispered before his warm mouth was on mine again, pushing his tongue in as he started quickly jerking me. I whined into his mouth, unable to kiss back as my stomach clenched, i gasped loudly before i was cumming, exploading over his hand. He moaned and stroked me through it before wiping his hands on the sheets, pressing soft kisses to my jaw and lips as i caught my breath 

"Ill be over later?"

"But i didnt get to-"

"I got mass, my moms gonna kill me as it is gorgeous. See ya later"he kissed my forehead before he was rushing out the door. I moved to shower, before moving to turn on the xbox. I lit a cigarette as i relaxed. Frank came over a few hours later in a black shirt and jeans.

"Hey"he hummed 

"Hi baby, pray for our souls?"i yawned as he laughed.

"Yeah had to, you ate yet gorgeous?"he crouched next to me, leaning forward to kiss my jaw

"Not yet"i whispered making him sigh 

"Come on"he whispered, tugging my hand until i got up, leading me upstairs. I sat down as he started making sandwiches. He sat down across from me with the plates, sliding one over.

"Hows linda?"

"Tired, another shift today"he said

"Does she ever get a break?"i frowned making him sigh

"Shes talking about going on holidays, to disneyland you know? When i was younger, we use to talk about it all the time but could never afford it, and like she feels bad about it when i dont really care anymore you know? Growing up was tough as shit, like it was so bad we couldnt afford milk most of the time, you know?"he whispered as i nodded

"I want to take her, like i got money coming now from gramps when i turn 18, but she wont let me"he sighed 

"Shes independant"i said making him nod

"Yeah, i told her about us though"he grinned 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, no more black eyes"he laughed as i rolled my eyes 

"They were assholes, Frankie"i whispered

"Yeah, yeah"he nodded and shrugged, focusing on his dinner. 

"Hey, all part of gods plan"he whispered and i grinned

"Youre adorable"i whispered as he laughed 

"Shut the fuck up"he lit a cigarette and grinned

"So like moms of tomorrow morning, she wants to see you?"

I nodded and smiled

"Downstairs, okay?"he said,

"I gotta get this binder off"he added softly 

"Ill be down in a sec"

He nodded ane smiled, going downstairs. I followed down as he pulled his shirt over his head

"Sorry"i whispered

"Its cool, gee"he shrugged with his back to me, pulling of his binder

"How many tattoos have you got?"i hummed

"Oh, like i lost count?"he offered as he pulled on a tshirt. I hummed and sat on the bed, flicking the tv on. Frank sat next to me, pressing our thighs together.

"Tired"

"Youre always tired Gee"he laughed 

"True"i hummed, leaning my head on his. He pulled me to lie down so i lay my head on his chest, he tensed slightly as his top clung to him.

"Shut up Frankie"i warned making him snort and press a kiss to my forehead.

"Gorgeous girl, gee"

I grinned against him, looking up at him. He placed a kiss on my lips. I pushed up against him, deepening the kiss as he grinned, he hungrily kissed back, rolling us over so he was on top of me. I pushing my hand up his top slightly setting on his hip gently. He moved slightly so he cohld spread his legs, setting a knee on either side of me. I felt myself harden fully, leaking and aching against his upper thigh. I moved my hands down to his jeans, popping open the button and zipper. He broke the kiss to lean his forehead against my jaw as i slid my hand down to front, pressing against him through his boxers. He whined and rolled his hips, gasping softly as he did it. I bit my lip, moving until i could put it down his boxers. He gripped my wrist.

"Frankie?"i whispered

"It hard as fuck to contril the depth of my voice, like when im horny? And i-"

"Frankie cmon, its me, i dont care about anything okay?"i whispered as he nodded

"Okay, okay yeah"he released my wrist as i turned to kiss him softly. I moved my hand past his pubes, sucking a breath in at how wet he was against my fingers. I rubbed his clit slowly until he broke away, gasping quietly before i moved down to his vagina, sliding a finger in past the resistance. He moaned loudy, pushing down against me. I couldnt move my wrist much.

"Baby, baby you gotta turn over, i cant-turn over Frankie"

He whined and got off me, turning to lie on his back and pulling me down with him. I pushed my hand down his jeans again, slidding my finger in again as Frank gasped, i kissed his jaw softly, pressing against his thigh as i started fingering him quickly. He moaned loudly, bucking his hios up to meet my finger

"More more cmon please"he whined, his voice breaking and loosing the roughness. I kissed his jaw as i added another, making him whine and moan loudly.

"Gee, shit baby so good"he panted as i went harder, curling my fingers until he was moaning loudly

"Yes yes fuck you, fuck gorgeous"he whined before he was clenching around my fingers as he came, i shifted against his thigh harder as my orgasm built, cumming on my panties as i whined against his jaw. He stopped my hand as he rode himself through it, his body twitching. I shifted against his thigh as my aftershock hit. I pulled my fingers out slowly, feeling the wetness drip out of Frank as he whined softly. I kissed him softly as i took my hand out, pulling the blankets up to our chins 

"Did you get off?"he whispered softly as he broke apart, i nodded and kissed his again

"Dibs not getting the smokes"i whispered, making him laugh and get up, doing up his jeans as he walked over to the desk, i grinned as i sat up to light one. 

"Thanks Frankie"

He sat down next to me, curling into me as we smoked.

"Want to go to the mall?"he whispered

"Sure Frankie, got to shower"i said as i got up, i went into the bathroom to shower. I walked out with a towel around my waist as i finished, making Frank look up from the bed.

"Hi babygirl"he smiled making me grin. I grabbed a change if clothes, going back to the bathroom to change. I walked out to a topless Frank facing me and we both froze, his hands coming up to cover his chest. I felt my dick twitch in my shorts before i was kissing him roughly, making him move his hands to my neck. I pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him ans moving my mouth to his neck.

"Shit, shit"he whined as i bit down.

"So gorgeous baby"i whispered, moving my hand down to his chest.

"Oh my god"he whined sliding his hand up my skirt, his fingers sliding past the lace.

"Get some fucking clothes off cmon"he said, moving me up until i could pull my tshirt off, he kissed me as he unhooked my bra, pushing it off my shoulders and moving his fingers to my waist, undoing my skirt buckle

"Well never leave the house again"i joked as he broke apart

"Sounds good to be Gee"he kissed my jaw lightly as i let him pull the skirt off, he ran his fingers down the red lace stretched tight against my dick 

"Lie back"he said, making me lie down, i could feel his breath through my panties making me whine, fingers on the waistband. Franks phone rang loudly making him pull away.

"Fuck"he whispered before clearing his throat

"Yeah?...no yeah..okay mom, no ill be there yeah okay"

He hung up ans rested his head against my thigh

"I have to pick up mom, shes sick"he whispered

"Come with me"he added as he got up, pulling on his top. I sat up and got dressed quickly.

"Ill do my make up in thr car"i whispered as he pecked my lips

"Okay"

I grabbed my handbag and make up bag, following him to the car. He started up as i quickly did some winged eyeliner, lipstick and masscara before he pulled into the hospital. I got out of the front to let Linda in there.

"Hi guys"

"Hey mom, whats wrong?"

"A bug just. Stay clear of me"she giggled softly as Frank pulled out.

"Straight home?"he asked making her nod

"Yes baby, im really not well"

 Frank dropped her off before i climbed into the front

"Mall?"he hummed as i nodded

"Lets go gorgeous"he hummed, pulling out again. When we got there, we went straight to starbucks to get a coffee before frank went  into the tattoo palour.

"Im gonna go to victoria secret"

He nodded and winked, going inside. He came back when my basket was nearly full.

"Another booked for next month"he hummed

"So cool Frankie"i grinned 

"Jesus you got enough?"he looked into my basket 

"Theres a sale"i pointed out, making him snort and shake his head.

"No matter what you buy, youre still a man. Not fooling anyone with a skirt"a girl said making Frank growl.

"Who the fuck asked you, asshole?"he snapped as i cringed

"Should be ashamed of yourself, disgusting"she said 

"You want a fucking hit, dickhead?"Frank shouted 

"Gonna hit a woman?"she laughed 

"Want me to call the police, hard man?"she added 

"Frank, frank you pass to everybody, youre going to get arrested"i tuggrd his hand as people started to stare. 

"Youre a complete and utter fuckhead"he snapped before letting me drag him to the till.

"You got to remember that you cant threaten girls, youll get arrested"

"Ill hit them with my boobs"he said before cracking up

"Jesus"i rolled my eyes before the girl scanned everything 

"60 dollars"

I grabbed my wallet before looking up at her scanning Franks card.

"Dude, the fuck?"i said making him wink. 

"Thank you for visiting, your reciepts in the bag"she smiled before handing me the bag

"Thank you"i said before elbowing Frank who laughed

"Thank you Frankie"i whispered

"Gotta keep my girl pretty"he winked making me laugh. Frank took my hand, giving it a squeeze. 

Later that night, i dragged Frank into my room with our mouths attached, shoving him against the door as it closed.

"Guys! Guys!"

I broke apart, panting against Franks shoulder 

"Dont move"i warned, begging my boner to die.

"Seriously guys, what are yous doing in here?"Frank said making Mikey laugh

"Movie night, shockingly its on every sunday"he pointed out, i pulled away as i went soft, scratching my neck

"Never going to get laid"Frank mumbled as he lay on the bed. I set my bag down before sitting next to him and lighting a smoke. My skin itched as i fixed my skirt. Frank was bouncing his knee on the bed, focusing on the screen. By the time everyone left, Frank was asleep against my shoulder. 

"Frankie, frankie you gotta change"

He hummed and nodded but continued snoring 

"Frankie cmon"

He sat up straight, pulling off his top and binder before lying down, snoring in seconds. I rolled my eyes and changed before climbing in next to him, pressing soft kisses against his neck until he rolled over to face me.

"Gnight beautiful girl"he whispered

"Night Frankie"

When i woke up, Frank was sat up smoking with the blankets against his chest.

"Hey baby"i kissed his back and moved to sit up, taking the cigarette.

"Im so tired"he whispered 

"Nap"

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes before he leaned into me gently, i kissed his forehead 

"Okay?"

He nodded and smiled softly

"Yes Gee"

He lay down and let me spoon up close, taking one of my hands and kissing it softly before holding it to his chest. I felt my cock twitch and he laughed loudly

"I cant help it"i mumbled, kissing his shoulder before moving to kiss his neck. He laughed and turned over, pressing our noses together.

"Youre into dudes, the fuck you getting hard over boobs for?"he giggled 

"Im in to you"i stuck out my tongue making him laugh and lead forward to kiss me.

"Go lock the door"he kissed my jaw as i nodded, getting up to lock the doors. I slid back into bed amd Frank immediatly climbed on top of me, kissing me deeply as he pushed his hands into my hair. I moaned and moved my hand to his breast, getting a moan in response. I ran my fingertips over his nipple making him whine, i rolled us over, breaking this kiss as i moved my mouth down his neck until i got to his nipples. His hand went to my hair as soon as i sucked one in, moaning loudly as he pushed my face in deeper.

"So good"he whined, pushing his spare hand into his boxers. I bit a little harder making him twitch and gasp. He spread his legs wider before i pushed at his boxers, he kicked them off and returned his fingers to his clit. 

"Dont fucking move just keep-yeah"he moaned as i sucked harder, moving one of my hands to slide two fingers into him. 

"Holy shit can i die like this?"he panted making me pull away to laugh 

"Dick fuck"he pouted before i bit his breast lightly, moving down to his nipple again, moving my hand quicker until he couldnt keep quiet, his orgasming shocking both of us as i pulled away slowly, leaving Frank twitchy and tired. I moved to my back, pushing down my skirt so i could wrap a hand around myself.

"Fuck my throat"

My cock twitched in my hand before i glanced at frank.

"Im not moving babygirl, sit on my chest"hr added before i shuffled up. He parted his lips as he looked up at me, making me rub the head over his lips

"Im not gonna last"i warned, making him nod and lean forward, taking half in one go. I moamed and felt my hips buck.

"Good girl, cmon princess i can feel your close, cum for me"he panted when he pulled away a minute later, wrapping his hand around my length. I bucked into his fist.

"I wanna taste you, princess cmon"he licked the head before i was cumming, my orgasm shocking me as i pushrd forward into hisnmouth. He swallowed my seed down, licking and sucking me through it before i pulled away. I climbed off him, curling up next to him to press kisses to his lips.

"I love you"he whispered, strung out and half asleep

"Yeah?"i whispered making him grin and nod

"Yeah. Be the big spoon"he whispered, turning over and pulling the blankets up. I huddled closed to him, kissing his neck.

"Night baby"i whispered

"Night princess"he yawned before soft snores fillrd my ears. I shuffled back aftwr a few minutes, getting dressed in my pyjamas before walking upstairs.

"Hey gee"

I kissed Mikeys forehead and filled a mug of coffee.

"Sorry about last night, like interrupting you guys"

I sat down and shrugged 

"Its okay"i nodded before yawning 

"You okay? How are yoy dealing with it all?"

"Im good Mikey. Really fucking good"

"Im glad bro, Franks nice" He grinned at me

"He just has this way of always making me feel so feminine you know?"i whispered 

"Uh i guess?"he smiled

"Like even when hes going down on me, its like its what its suppose to be you know?"

Mikey smiled and nodded

"Im really glad Gee"

I grinned and ducked my head, staring into the mug.

"Hey guys"Frank yawned, coming in to press a kiss on my head

"Sup, dude"

"You didnt sleep long"

"I need like a millon cigarettes"he snorted, lighting one and filling a mug

"Any plans today?"

I shrugged as he sat down

"We have to see mom soon, then we can find somethinf"he hummed, leaning his head against my shoulder and passing me his cigarettes. I lit one and hummed

"Whats new with you Mikeyway?"Frank grinned

"Usual really, glad you two fuckheads have finally got together though"he said making Frank grin

"Same, but you should invest in some earplugs"

I elbowed Frank as he giggled

"Okay babe go get dressed, ill get dressed once you spray that stuff on your face"Frank hummed making me snort

"You mean setting spray?"

He stuvk out his tongue as i got up. I went downstairs and pulled of my top, putting on a small bra as Frank came in

"Wonder what cup size i am"he mumbled making me snort 

"D"

"What? No way"he laughed 

"No forreal, you would be"i said making him snort and lie on the bed.

"What do you wear?"

"B"i hummed, making him nod and roll onto his stomach

"For someone who hates breasts, youre into nipple play alot"i pointed out making him laugh

"And you like having your dick sucked, shit is still pleasurable"he pointed out as i finished getting dressed. I sat on the bed with my mirror, and he watched me closely

"Its kinda cool watching tho, like the way you cam sharpen your cheek bones and make your jawline smaller"he whispered

"Its about shade and light, im an artist"i laughed. He pressed a kiss to my side

"Youre gorgeous without it, babygirl"he whispered 

"To you"i grinned

"Trying to impress other dudes?"he smiled, jealous clear on his face

"Tryna impress myself"i whispered, leaning down his kiss his messy hair. He smiled up at me softly 

"I can dig that"

By the time we were ready an hours already passed. We walked to Franks a few houses down as we smoked some cigarettes. Linda was crying and Frank ran to her.

"Mom? Mom whats wrong?"he asked, hugging her to his chest.

"We have to go to italy. Pops passed away. Flights tonight, get packing for a week"

I watched Frank break down, clinging to his mother. I bit my lip and went upstairs, grabbing Franks carry on bag. I opened his drawers, packing a few tshirts, underwear and jeans. I threw in socks and his favourite hoodie. 

 "Come"

I looked at a tear stained Frank.

"Get your bag and come with me. I need you"he whispered

"I cant afford a tick-"

"Dad will sort it. Please"

"Sure baby, whatever you need"i opened my arms and sighed when he came in them

"Im sorry baby"

He sniffed and nodded 

"Go home, pack. Tell Donna"

"Okay honey. Will i wear uh normal clothes?"

"Gee. Gee youre not serious? Wear your cute skirts and your make up, fuck them"

I nodded and bit my lip

"Okay. Okay ill be back"

He sniffed and nodded, pulling away. I packed my bag, throwing in everything i needed before going upstairs.

"Im going to italy with Frank. His grandfather passed"

Mom frowned

"When?"

"Now mom"

"Oh Gee. Wait"

Mom pulled out her wallet, handing me a couple of bills 

"Thank you mom"i whispered, kissing her cheek. I grabbed my passport and sighed.

"Bye mom. I love you. Tell mikey im sorry i didnt have time to say bye. Ill be back in a week"

She frowned and nodded

"Phone me when you get there safe"

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase, it was pink with band stickers covering it.  I went over to Frank, kissing his cheek.

"Charger? Phone, wallet?"

He nodded and leaned against my thigh, trailing his finger up my leg.

"Oh pyjamas- "

"Itll be to warm for them babe"he whispered 

"Dad got your ticket sorted"

I nodded and kneeled down infront of him

"Im here baby"

He kissed me light and nodded

"You look really pretty today baby"he whispered making me grin

"Thank you"i whispered. It was 8 hours later that we were on the plane, and i let Frank take the window seat. The three of us were thankfully next to eachother. I glanced at Frank with his headphones in, hi eyes shut and his hand held tight in mine. I tightened my seatbelt as the plane started up slowly, pulling my hand away to shove in my headphones. I took his hand again and squeezed my eyes shut at take off. 10 minutes later the seatbelt sign came off, i unbuckled and curled into franks side, lying my head on his shoulder. He placed a kissed to my forehead before i shut my eyes, zooning out. 

"Gee"

I opened my eyes and cringed at the sun

"Were here, belt up baby"

I straightened up and buckled my belt, sighing

"Tell me i dont have eyeliner all over?"

Frank giggled

"You do, here sweetheart"Linda handed me a pack of wipes and i started to wipe my face. Frank watched me, a small smile on his face.

"Hand"

I took franks hand as the plane laded, not letting go until the seat belt sign turned off. Linda lead us off the plane, our bags in tow as we set off to the exit of the airport. I lit a cigarette as we got out, passing the box to Frank. He lit one and pushed on sunglasses

"Jesus how did you remember sun glasses?"

He laughed as i shrugged off my jacket, pouting.

"Oh baby, you gonna melt?"

"Yes"

He kissed me softly before dropping his cigarette

"Dad!"frank ran up to the man, jumping into his arms in a hug. I grabbed his case and followed Linda over to them.

"I missed you baby"

Frank wiped his eyes as he came out of his dads arm

"Hi linda"he hugged Linda tightly as they whispered 

"And this is?"

"My girlfriend. Gee"

"Nice to meet you sir"

"Tony"he smiled softly. 

"Let me get your bags"he added, taking mine and Lindas.

"Not mine ofcourse"Frank snorted 

"The woman are treated with respect, Frank"

I blushed as Frank grinned, placing his hand on my back as tony lead us to the car. It was a short drive until we got to his house and frank lead us to our room. 

"Im gonna have a nap, binding sucks"he whispered softly, pulling off his tshirt. I turned to kick of my shoes, crawling under the covers next to him.

"It hasnt sunk in yet"he whispered

"I know sweetheart"

He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Do i smell? Im like sweating like hell, italy sucks"i whispered making him laugh 

"No babygirl, youre perfect"he whispered before yawning. I touched his jaw.

"Youre my favourite"i whispered 

"Y-"

"Frank-oh my that was quick"i looked at tony before Frank pulled down the blankets.

"Fully clothed dad, whats up?"

"Everyones coming in an hour honey"

Frank nodded and turned into my chest

"I got it. Be down then"

The door shut as Frank pulled the blankets up

"Dad thinks im still a kid"

I hummed and got up

"Im gonna shower i think, so warm"

"Threw there gorgeous"

I nodded and went into the bathroom, undressing and stepping under the cold water. I closed my eyes and sighed 

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"i peeked out the curtain

"Mikeys on the phone and wants the vodka in the basement and he said your an ass for leaving"

"He can have it, love him too"

Frank replayed it back before i closed the curtain again. A few minutes later, the curtain opened and shut.

"Your dad will kill you"i whispered as he hugged my waist 

"Probably"he kissed my neck lightly

"If you face me, will you get hard?"

I snorted and nodded 

"Yes"i whispered 

"Fine, no kisses for you"he snorted, i shifted to let him infront of me. 

"Frank?where did-frank?"

"Mom do not touch the curtain, what?"

"Is gee in there too?"

"Hi linda"i blushed making Frank snort

"Frank, for christ sake. Downstairs now"

 He snorted and peaked out of the curtain

"Can i atleast shampoo?"

"Frank"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body.

"Okay, we need locks because shit"

"Youre together a few days!"linda snapped before Frank got out. I finished showering before getting out, drying quickly and pulling on my panties and skirt, before my bra and tshirt. I went out to the bedroom to pull on my knee high socks and chucks. I quickly did my hair and make up before going downstairs. 

"Hey gorgeous"Frank said, even though he was in the middle of a conversation with three men. I winked as i stepped outside, sitting on the steps to light a cigarette.

"Gerard"

I cringed and looked up at tony.

"Sorry. I thought it was you. Gee now?"

"Yes"i whispered as he sat next to me.

"Cool. Hows frank doing?"

I looked out at the street

"Franks good, really good"

"I miss him"Tony sighed softly 

"Having kids is so hard, we were so young"

I nodded and took a long drag.

"I dont its awkward to talk about, sorry"tony chuckled 

"Wakes make me nervous"hs added

"Me too"i smiled 

"Oh"Franks voiced filled my ear and i glanced back. 

"Hey"

He kissed my head as Tony got up, going back inside.

"He called me gerard"i whispered

"Yeah he does that sometimes. Sorry gorgeous. You look beautiful"

I leaned into him and grinned 

"So do you"

He kissed my cheek.

"Wakes suck, i have to go back in. Find me?"

"Yes baby"

He got up and went inside. I stayed outside on the step until i got to warm, sliding back into the busy house. Linda handed me a beer as she passed, making me take a long drink. I found Frank sat on the kitchen counter, his own beer in his hands. I leaned into him as he talked, focusing on the sound of his voice. His hand found its way into my hair, massaging gently.

"Gee?"

I focused in, noticing the men staring at me.

"Sorry, jetlagged"i blushed 

"This is my uncle Paul, moms brother, and uh his kid Alan and then my other uncle Ryan"

"Hi"i smiled

"You want to go take a nap?its okay"

"Nah im okay"

The day passed slowly until i was climbing into bed next to Frank. He kissed my nose softly.

"Funeral tomorrow at 11 babygirl"he sighed 

"Ill be ready, i brought black jeans and a shirt because my usual clothes isnt respectable enough?"

"Wont it hurt you?"he whispered

"One day is okay, ill change when i got home babe"

"You dont need to-"

"Baby, its fine"i kissed his head making him sigh

"Okay"

By the time we woke up, it was a rush to get ready and leave. I didnt have time for make up as Linda rushed us down the stairs. By the time we got home, his face was tear stained and his eyes red. 

"Go change baby, i miss those thighs"he grinned, i nodded and went up stairs to feel more like myself. After i changed and did my make up i went down again, recieving my first kiss of the day.

"Theres my pretty girl"he whispered, i blushed as Linda handed us two beers, rushing away. 

"I thought we could go do some sight seeing tomorrow baby, just me and you. Sound good?"

I nodded and smiled, leaning into him. By the time the week was over i was exhausted, it was always to warm to sleep and i couldnt sleep in my underwear incase anyone came in. I stepped off the plane in New jersey, enjoying the wind. 

"Im gonna stay at Gees"Frank said as he louded our cases.

"I think youre rushing-"

"Mom, we dont need a sex talk"he sighed as i blushed, climbing in the back seat.

"I just wish yous could slow down, youre both not going anywhere"she said softly

"Im not going to get knocked up, i know thats what youre worried about"Frank sighed as he got in the front.

"Mistakes happen-"

"Mom, listen to me. Were both adults, i have stayed at Gees for years, nothings changed"

She sighed loudly before pulling out.

"I know youve finally found someone who accepts you, but guys rushing into things isnt good"

"Jesus mom"he sighed 

"If Gee blushes anymore, shell be a tomatoe"he added, making me reach forward to slap his head. He snorted and winked at me.

"Just be safe, okay?"she sighed 

"Yes mom"

"And your birth control doesnt always work-"

"Jesus, loving this conversation Gee?"

"Totally. Why are you on birth control when normally youre with cis females?"i wondered, making him shrug.

"Periods sucks, it helps"he said softly 

"But its not 100% okay?"

"Fuck mom"he sighed, anger clear in his voice.

"The conversations over"he added making her sigh. 

"Fine"she frowned, she dropped us off at mine an hour later, Frank carrying my bag in.

"Oh honey"Donna hugged up tightly

"Im sorry for your loss baby"

"Thanks Donna"

"Were gonna crash mom, im so tired"

She nodded and kissed our foreheads before i lead him downstairs. 

"Your mom made me feel weird"i said making him snort

"Yeah, she does that"he said, kicking off his jeans and shoes

"Its just cause she got pregnant so young"

I pulled on shorts before taking of my clothes. I climbed into bed, nudging his nose.

"Thanks for coming with me"he whispered

"Its okay"i kissed him lightly before he turned around, i curled up behind him as he pressed my hand against his chest. 

"Youre binding baby"i whispered

"Ugg i forgot"he sat up, pulling off his tshirt and binder before curling back up

"Oh fuck you cant expect me not to get a hardon"i snorted 

"Its boobs, youre into dudes"he snorted as i pulled him closer, pressing the semi against his back.

"Crazy"he giggled before turning around.

"I cant do anything this week, but i can get you off?"

"Its okay Frankie"

He kissed me softly

"I love you"he whispered, nudging my nose

"I love you too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"i kissed him gently 

"Sleep gorgeous"he whispered, closing his eyes. Frank wasnt there when i woke up, but a note was.

"How dont you have tampons? Back in a few xo"

I closed my eyes again and yawned, rolling onto my stomach. Frank came in 10 minutes later, climbing into bed.

"Hey gorgeous"he kissed my forehead 

"Hi frankie"i whispered

"Okay today?"i added

"Feeling a little fucked off with gender, you?"

"Hmm same"i whispered quietly, he kissed my forehead again softly.

"Movie day?"

I nodded and sighed. 

_1 month later_

"what the fuck"i whispered, walking into the room to see Jamia on Franks bed.

"Baby-"

I ran downstairs, Frank catching me at the door 

"Its not what you think and you know it! Stop!"

I shoved him off making him land on his ass, looking up in shock.

"Fuck you"i whispered before i ran home, burying myself under the blankets with a bottle of vodka. I knew i wasnt good enough. Not for Frank. I felt my tears run down my cheeks before sniffing, wiping my face. I stayed there for 3 days, ignoring the knocks on the doors or phonecalls and never stopping drinking. It was day 4 when the door banged open, the handle bouncing of the wall. I peaked out of the duvet to see an angry looking Frank.

"Fuck you. Fuck you for thinking so fucking low of me, fuck you for making me love you and fuck you for ignoring me. You want to be a little bitch? Fucking fine. But i did nothing fucking wrong. Jamia is struggling with her sexuality and she wanted advice, you ass. I fucking gave you everything i could and it wasnt enough!"he shouted 

"Go away"i whispered 

"Are you seriously fucking up the best thing that ever happened us?"

"You did that; you should of fucking said if i wasnt enough girl for you"

"Oh shit, do not bring gender into this"he growled before yanking off my blanket. I curled up into myself 

"I stood by you through you going from Gerard to gee, just like you did for me. I dont give a fuck if youve a dick, i like your fucking dick"

I frowned and took a drink out of the bottle that was against my chest.

"Reply!"he shouted 

"You still like her, you were cuddling"

"I hugged her because she was upset, you moron!"he shouted, 

"Gee, i have never loved someone so much in my life, i want to be with you. I always fucking have you dick!"

I turned to hide my face 

"Fine. You remember you fucking ruined us wirh your jealousy. Fuck you"my door slammed and i started crying again. When i finally left the house a few days later, i dressed in a baggy hoodie and sweatpants. I didnt even bother with make up before i went to the mall for booze and a new sketchpad. I went straight to the alcohol, staring at the different types.

"Oh, hi honey"

I looked at Linda 

"Hi, mrs. Iero"

"Franks around here-oh there you are"

I didnt even glance behind, just grabbed a bottle of morgan.

"You look like shit"he said 

"Thanks"i turned to walk until he stood infront of me.

"Seriously? Gonna look at me?"he growled as i stared at my chucks. I shoved past him making him grab my wrist tightly.

"Seriously?"

I pulled free, going to the counter. I paid with my fake ID before banging into Linda.

"What happened?"

"Sorry linda im in a rush"i mumbled as i scooted past her. When i got to my car, frank was sat in the passanger seat, door swung open as he smoked 

"What?"i sighed 

"So its seriously over then? Just like that?"

"Yup, get out"

"Nope"he popped his 'p' as i got in.

"What do you want of me?"

"What the fuck do you think went on with me and her?"

I shrugged and lit a cigarette

"Needed you dose of pussy?"

"Dont fucking degrade me and women jesus"he growled before getting out.

"Fine, fine whatever gerard"he spat my birthname like an insult before slamming the door. I sunk into my car as i watched his help his mother with her shopping before pulling out slowly. I spent most of the night in the basement before going upstairs, pausing at Franks laugh. 

"What are you doing here?"i said as i walked into the kitchen 

"Mikey and I are gonna hang"he shrugged as he took a mouthful of coffee.

"Fine, move"

"Make me"he said, raising an eyebrow. I went to move past him before he pinned my against the counter, holdong my face so i was force to look into his eyes.

"I didnt do anything. Im in love with you"he whispered, i tried to shift back as he moved forward, but the counter was against my head. He nudged my nose with his before tilting his head. He released the grip on me as he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. He tried to pull back but i followed, moving my hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He relaxed into me, sighing happily into my mouth. 

"Oh, thank fuck. Do we have to hang now or can i go to Rays?"

Frank pulled away to laugh 

"You dont wanna hang?"

"No because all you go on about is Gee. Later"

I dodged Frank as i went back down to my room, angry that i could give in so easily. Truely i knew he did nothing, it just hurt. Frank came down and kicked the door shut

"Stop, stop thinking about her"he said softly as he sat on the bed, facing me. 

"I cant"i frowned, he moved to his knees and kissed me softly, pushing me back on the bed as he deepened it. I gripped at his tshirt as he pulled back to kiss my neck, pressing open mouth kisses there.

"I can make you forget"he whispered before nudging my jaw. He shifted down the bed as i shut my eyes. He pushed up my tshirt to bits at my stomach gently before the pyjama shorts were tugged down. He pressed his nose against my lace underwear and i twitched at his hot breath. He tugged them down then, pressing an open mouth kiss against my shaft.

"Oh shit"i whispered before he sunk down my length, moaning around it. He started a pace with his mouth and hand as i moaned, before he pulled away, biting at my thigh. 

"Kiss me"i panted making him crawl up my body to kiss me all tongue and teeth. I rolled us over and undressed him in seconds before he stopped my hand moving towards his vagina.

"Make love to me"he whispered, meeting my eyes.

"Are you sure?i-"

"Im sure, so sure"he whispered

"I dont have foreplay, i just want you in me babygirl, please"

I nodded and kissed him again.

"How do you want to?"

"Sit up, i want to ride you"he whispered making me bite my lip

"Okay, uh i dont have a condom-"

"Birth controls a magically thing babygirl. Sit up against the headboard"

I moved until i was confy before he climbed into my lap. He kissed my softly

"Okay?"

"Okay"i nodded as i moved to hold myself up for him. He moved until i was against his vagina, moaning quicklt before sliding down. I gripped at his ass as the pleasure shot through me along with need.

"Fuck yeah girl"he moaned as he started riding me in slow, small paces. I opened my eyes to look into his. He looked down, pressing our foreheads together

"I love you"i admitted 

"So fucking much"he kissed me slowly before i started meeting his paces, making him brake apart to moan. I lifted my legs up so he could be closer, my mouth immediatly attaching to his nipple. He tugged my hair and moaned, his bounces getting desperate and quick. I bit his nipple before reaching to rub his clit. 

"Oh oh Gee, yes babygirl cmon"he moaned loudly before his body was shaking, his vagina clenching around me. I moaned and turned us over, fucking in deep and fast before my orgasm hit, cumming deep inside him making him whine.

"Good girl, fuck"he panted as i rocked myself through it. I kissed him softly before pulling out, rolling onto my back as i panted. He rolled over and pressed kissing to my chest.

"Please never block me out baby"he whispered 

"Im sorry, i though-"

"I know what you thought, and Gee you are my girl, the only one i want, okay? Look on the brightside, i get a real dick instead of a strap on"

I snorted and shook my head

"You have the compromise, you have to take a dildo, because im not packing"he joked making me blush.

"Is that something youd want? I mean i know obviously because you like dudes but i mean, from me?"he whispered softly, his fingers running circles in my chest.

"Youd do that?"i mumbled

"Ofcourse i would, Gee"he kissed my chest again and relaxed into me.

"Ill take that as a yes?"

I blushed and nodded, kissing his head.

"Cool"he hummed before getting up, and pulling on my hoodie. It went to mid thigh and i grinned

"I aint lying in a wet spot, change your sheets"he giggled as he lit a cigarette, he threw me the box so i could do the same, pulling on my pyjama shorts as i got up. I pulled of the sheets 

"One large veggie feast and one large meat feast and a 2L of diet coke"

I looked up at Frank and grinned 

"Oh and can we get some cheese balls and some garlic bread, delivery please"

I grabbed a new sheet and he helped me make it quickly, before he pulled on his boxers

"I wonder if donna heard"he mumbled making me snort and pull on a tshirt, 

"Im sorry for the way i acted"

"Yeah me too Gee"he whispered and came over to hug me. I hugged back tightly, scqueezing my eyes shut.

_3 years later_

"Hey baby, work okay?"i hummed as Frank came into the apartment.  

"Yeah"he nodded, already pulling of his tshirt. I finished my email to grant before turning to him as he was putting on his hoodie.

"I have to talk to you"

I frowned as i got up, accepting the soft kiss.

"Thats never good"i frowned

"No its fine, not bad"he hummed as he went into the kitchen. I lit a cigarette as he came out, handing me a beer.

"Sit"

I sat and frowned, adjusting my skirt.

"I want a baby"

My heart skipped a beat as he stared into my eyes. 

"Is that something youd want?"he added when i didnt answer

"I-yes, yes baby but youre 20"i whispered

"Nearly 21 plus weve got money and room and we love eachother"he whispered

"Its okay, think about it. I dont need an answer now"he kissed my cheek as he got up

"Im gonna grab a shower"he grinned, i focused on my beer, thinking about what a kid would mean. We do have money, i had a good job as a comic book writer as Frank was a tattooist, we had a spare bedroom and a big apartment. A baby would make sense. 

"Yeah, a baby sounds good"i said when he came out, making hin grin and tackle me, pressing soft kisses to my lips.

It was 2 years later before Frank had a missed period, and when i had walked into the bathroom he had six tests lined out, tears on his cheeks.

"Finally"he cried as he ran into my arms, tears running down my cheeks as i held him to my chest.

"Im so happy"i whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Gee, youre going to be a mommy"he whispered, making me cry more. I kissrd him softly, our tears mixing as we kissed. 

15 _years later_

_"Deal with your daughter before i strangle her"Frank growled as he walked past_

_"Wait, which one?"_

_"B"he sighed as he collapsed onto the sofa. I went upstairs and gasped when i walked into her room, she had Franks tattoo gun against her thigh._

_"Bandit!"_

_"Leave, im nearly done"she said_

_"Youre 14!"i shouted_

_"Mom, dad got a tattoo at 14"_

_"Thats different!"i grabbed the machine as soon as she went to reink. Ignoring her as i moved to put it in our room, locking the door. I peaked into the twins room to find Lilu on the computer and Cherry reading._

_"Want for dinner mom?"_

_"Its pizza night"i hummed before shutting the door. Our 10 year old was next, i peeked into our only sons room as he played guitar. He was identical to Frank in every way. I shut the door before turning_

_"Oh hell no, thats my skirt!"i snapped at Bandit_

_"Im borrowing it"_

_"Like hell you are, thats your fathers favourite!"_

_She cringed and went into her room before i went downstairs. I got on the sofa next to my heavly tattooed husband who was in shorts and a white tshirt. I kissed his cheek._

_"Hey baby, healing okay?" Frank had got an operation to remove his breasts a month ago, after we decided that we didnt want anymore kids._

_"Yeah, im doing good babygirl"_

_"Miles on playing his guitar, or trying? Hes so like you"_

_Frank grinned and kissed me softly_

_"Bandit too"i snorted_

_"Nope, shes a demon. I have to sterlise that entire gun because shes a tit. I would of tattooed her safely in a few years"_

_I cuddled into his chest_

_"You did yours with a dirty needle and pen ink"_

_He giggled and kissed my head_

_"Where are you going Bandit?"Frank called making her sigh_

_"Im going to Katies, dad"_

_"No its late and its pizza night"_

_"Mom, tell him"_

_"Listen to your dad"i sighed making her storm upstairs._

_"God, im so tired. Shes driving me nuts"_

_I nodded and kissed his nose before sitting up. I ordered the pizza before going upstairs to change into a baggy hoodie and Franks pyjama pants. I had decided a long time ago i didnt want to operate on my body. I washed my face befoore going downstairs._

_"Hey babygirl"he smiled as he stood up to kiss me_

_"Ew"Miles shoved between us as i grinned_

_"Mom! I spilt some orange!"Miles shouted, making me sigh._

_"Ill get the girls, bandit and I need to have a little talk"he kissed me before i dealt with the mess in the kitchen. Pizza came soon after and everyone sat at the table_

_"Sorry mom"Bandit kissed my cheek before sitting down_

_"Its okay"_

_Lily and Cherry sat down too, Miles grabbing a slice as he bounced in his chair._

_"Miles"i warned, taking the beer from Frank with a kiss._

_"Mom, can i ask something?"Lily mumbled_

_"Yes baby"_

_"Why dont you have breasts?"_

_My head shot up as Frank and Bandits did the same._

_"Uh..when i was young, very young, i was a boy like miles"i started as Frank squeezed my hand._

_"And then when i was Bandits age, i realised that i wasnt a boy. I am a girl"_

_"So if you habe boy parts, how did you have us?"Cherry asked making Bandit caugh. She had known since she was 7._

_"Well honey i was born with female parts, and when i was a little younger than you, i changed to frank. I gave birth to you, but Gee is mom and im dad"_

_She frowned and nodded_

_"Its called transgender lil. Like being gay"Bandit said_

_"Okay"she nodded_

_"So mom can i get my nose pierced?"Bandit changed the conversation and i sighed happily_

_"For that save, yes"Frank laughed as he squeezed my hand_

_"A small stud, no rings"i warned_

_"Ill do it later honey. Pass me the cheese balls"_

_I laughed at Miles as he threw one, Frank catching it in his mouth._

_"Boys no throwing food"i grabbed a piece of garlic bread and grinned at my family, Frank making jokes between miles firing food at him. Pizza day was my favourite because i could appriciate moments like this, with mu husband and kids around the table, the kitchen loud with jokes and laughs._


End file.
